Identify The Feelings: Genderbent Version
by Nevermore09
Summary: England's been acting pretty harsh to America for the past week. Everyones' noticed. Especially America. What is the cause of England's odd behaviour? Warning: There are a few swear words and Fem!England.


**Author's Notes: **A friend of mine requested me to genderbend England since she wanted to read this fic, but isn't a fan of Yaoi. This one's for her :D

**I must warn you**, the entire story is exactly the same. The only difference is instead of 'he, his, him' for England, it's all been changed to 'she, her'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"That is the most ridiculous idea you have ever proposed this week", said England with an annoyed tone.

"Can't you think of something logical for once? I mean seriously! Stealing Italy's diary so he'll come get it, then kidnap him to catch Germany? Haven't we already tried that?!

Normally, America would just counter England's remarks about his plans, but this time America stayed completely silent. England had been scolding him pretty harshly for the past week and America was feeling pretty hurt, And America wasn't the only one that noticed England's behaviour towards him.

"Hey, England. Don't you think you've been acting really harsh towards America lately?" France spoke up.

"Yeah… I agree with France", added China. England stood up and banged her fist on the table.

"Of course I'm being harsh! All he ever does is think of such ludicrous ideas! How are we ever going to bloody capture the Axis!" By now England was taking deep breaths, trying to controll her temper. She knew what she said was complete nonsense, but over her dead body would she tell the real reason why she was acting harsh.

"It's not like _you_ ever have _any_ ideas" retorted America. He too, was standing up.

"At least I don't say _stupid_ things and make a fool out if myself in front of everyone!" shouted England.

"What did you say?" asked America with a dangeous tone.

"You heard _exactly_ what I said" replied england, narrowing her eyes.

Then all hell broke loose as the two sprang into action, trying to get at each other's throats. France and China imediately rushed to the two fighting nations and tried to calm them down and make peace between them. Once they were broken up, they commenced with the meeting. But after a few minutes, the two nations began arguing again. But this time, everyone was in a bad mood due to the previous fight so now one bothered to stop them…

"I think we should end this meeting now since we're not going anywhere"

… Except Russia, with his signature mad man smile.

No one was out of their mind to argue with Russia. So slowly, all the nations started to file out of the meeting room. All except for one.

America just stood there with his fists clenched. He was too angry and hurt to move.

As the other nations walked out the door, France came up to England and said, "You should really think about what you did back there and apologize to America. He tries to help but you can't blame him if he's an idiot." And with that, France walked away, leaving England speechless.

England stood there thinking about what France had just said. And then she thought about why she was so harsh to America for the past week. She had discovered some unknown feelings for America. And to put it simply, he was freaked out. Every time America came near England, the feelings would stir up, her face would feel as though it was slightly burning up, and she would grow quite hot. She had a nagging feeling that deep down inside, she knew what the feeling was, but she just couldn't put his finger on it.

England finally decided that France was right and left to find America.

"_Maybe he's still in the meeting room…" s_he thought.

_**-Meanwhile. Back with America-**_

America was still in the meeting room, but he had calmed down a bit, so he gathered all the papers and started cleaning the chalkboard.

"_Man, we always end up arguing" _though America. He had developed the same feeling for England, but unlike her, he knew what it was. And no way in hell was he going to tell hem. He was afraid of England's reaction. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had. If one could barely call it friendship. What kind of friends always argued with each other? Especially on the littlest of things. This just frustrated him even more.

"_We're supposed to be Allies, dammit!"_ He had reached his limit.

"_WHY CAN'T WE JUST GET ALONG?!"_

America's face scrunched up with anger. He turned his hand into a fist and raised it…

_**-England-**_

England walked into the meeting room just in time to see…

_**-America-**_

… America slammed his fist against the wall with such great force, that the paint on the wall broke off completely and the concrete started to crack slightly.

"F-Fuck…" whispered America. Pain was obvious in his voice.

_**-England-**_

England was shocked at what America had just done.

"A-America…" she whispered, as if in a trance. But when she saw America clenching his fist in pain, she snapped out of his reverie and ran into the room to help him.

"America!"

America looked up to find the source of the familiar voice and was surprised to see England coming to a stop and kneeling down beside him.

"England? What are you-"

"America, are you okay? Bloody hell, why did you punch the wall?

America remained silent, which made England remember what he came here to do. And it seemed America was really mad at him.

"_Yup… I definitely have to apologize. But first, I have to see if he hurt himself badly."_

She knelt down in front of America and sighed. She took America's injured hand on her lap and removed the glove. England didn't realise the slight tinge of pink on America's cheek and her own heart speeding up.

"Wha… What are you-" America was hushed by a finger that was placed on his lips. His face had turned a shade of red. England avoided eye contact, for she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She then continued checking America's hand. The knuckles were bleeding, but not too much, and the skin around the knuckles was a shade of bright red. She took out her handkerchief and ripped it in two. She used one half to clean the blood from is knuckles. America cringed at the touch, but soon the pain reduced. When England was done, she started to warp America's knuckles with the other half of the handkerchief. It was the she decided to apologize.

"America… I… I want to apologize… for my actions for the past week."

America was surprised at what England had just said. He knew England was a stubborn person, so an apology was the last thing he expected from her. He looked up at England, who was still avoiding eye contact. She had a frown on her face.

"Especially for what happened today. It's just that… lately a lot of things have been on my mind and I just couldn't figure them out." England didn't realise she was talking absentmindedly.

"I've been trying to sort things out in my head but it's just so bloody frustrating." England came back to her senses and made the final wrap around America's knuckles a secured the 'bandage' in a knot.

"I'm sorry America…"

A few moments of silence passed by with America's hand still in England's. America was still looking down at their hands, not actually seeing them. He closed his eyes and thought about what England had said.

England, on the other hand, was anxious on what America had to say. Suddenly, as If her mind shut down, she tilted America's chin with her finger and pressed her lips against the other nations'. America's eyes shot wide open in shock at what England was doing, and his breathed hitched. His face had turned a wonderful shade of scarlet and his heart was hammering against his chest.

England's eyes were half closed and a shade of rosy red was visible on her cheeks. But something in her mind clicked and she realised what she was doing. She immediately broke the kiss and gasped.

"_What have I done…"_

England got up, knocking back America in the process, and backed away. America was just staring at her, dumbstruck.

"I-I-I" Started England

"England I-"

"I'M SO SORRY AMERICA!" shouted England as she turned to run out of the meeting room. She kept on running; she didn't know where to, but she only knew she had to run.

"_Bloody hell"_ she thought.

"_What the fuck did I just do? God dammit… He's probably freaked out as hell and- Oh shit… What if he tells the other nations?! Damn…"_

She stopped running and gasped for air. Whiles she was regaining her composure, she looked around to find herself in the lounge room. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

There stood America. Taking massive gulps of air. His back was arched, with on hand on his knee and the other hand on England's shoulder for support. She could feel the tension in the air. Then America put his other hand on England's shoulder, while still taking in air.

"America, why are you-"

America's lips crashed on England and blocked her words. England's eyes grew wide, but then they slowly closed; and she kissed back.

America was in pure bliss. He almost hoped he wasn't dreaming. They unconsciously moved back until the back of England's legs collided with the armrest of the sofa. Her knees bucked beneath her and she fell back onto the sofa, America following suit. America landed on top of England while still in a lip lock. He then brushed his tongue against England's bottom lip, coaxing her to part her lips. England shuddered, but nevertheless, she slowly parted her lips. This made England moan slightly, and blush when she realised what she just did. And she could almost swear he felt America smirk into the kiss. England got slightly annoyed but then she had an idea. She immediately took control of the kiss and explored America's mouth. America moaned even louder then England and when England heard the moan, she immediately pulled out of America's mouth. England could then feel America frown against his lips and she gave a small chuckle.

They slowly parted and then simply stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the peace. The tension in the air was long gone.

"I forgive you" America said softly, almost as a whisper. England chuckled slightly. America frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"I sort of already figured that out", replied England. They both laughed a bit until England said, "Oh yeah. You will keep this between us only, I hope."

"Of course! I won't be able to stand the smug look on France's face if he finds out!"

England sighed with relief. She was about to get up but as she tried to stand, America stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to press a quick kiss on England's lips.

"I love you, England; for quite a while now."

England smiled and realization dawned to her. She had finally identified the feelings she had for America.

"So have I, America. I love you too."

And with that, she pulled America for another kiss.

_**~~~END~~~**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it. You won't believe how long it took… My friends have been nagging me to finish it XD**

**And please excuse the writing style. I'm not to good at uh… conveying my point?**

**Reviews would be nice if you have time!**


End file.
